IL065: Holiday Hi-Jynx
is a special episode of the Pokémon: Indigo League season. Synopsis Ash and his friends run into a scared and lonely Jynx who has a boot belonging to Santa Claus, but can't find its way to the North Pole. Team Rocket is convinced that Jynx really is Santa Claus and Jessie wants revenge from something that happened in her childhood. Can Ash and friends beat the odds and return Jynx to its Master before Team Rocket gets a hold of it? Episode Plot It is Christmas and though not a kid, Jessie sleeps in her bed. A person enters the room and gets caught in the trap, so Jessie and Meowth are happy to know they caught their target: Santa Claus. However, this was only a test, as it was James who got captured, to see if the trap worked. Jessie believes Santa is a thief - one Chistmas night, she waited for Santa Claus and soon heard something. She saw that a Pokémon, a Jynx, entered the room, dressed as Santa Claus and took a doll, then went away. Meowth believes she made it up, though Jessie becomes upset and yells she saw it with her own eyes. The heroes crawl as they see the Jynx. Warned about the Lovely Kiss, Pikachu electrocutes Jynx. Jynx comes to Pikachu and kisses it, despite the struggle. Ash sends Charmander, who uses Flamethrower and hits Jynx. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Jynx's Psychic causes the Ball to hit a boot. Ash goes to throw the Ball once more, but Misty stops him and knows that the trainer has left her there. The Jynx comes to them and hands them the boot. Misty gasps as she sees a photo of Santa Claus, making the heroes believe the Santa Claus is Jynx's trainer. Jynx touches the minds of Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Charmander and lets them know what happened. Jynx cleaned Santa's boot, but a glacier was separated from the ice at North Pole and she drifted away. Ash promises to get her back to Santa. Jynx is happy to that statement she attempts to kiss Ash. Team Rocket see that and Jessie knows if they follow them, they will find the Santa Claus and make him pay for stealing her toys. Ash proposes the Water Pokémon carry the rift to the North Pole, so Ash sends Squrtile, while Misty her Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen and Psyduck (although Psyduck stays on the raft), while Team Rocket follow them. After a while, the Pokémon get exhausted, so Ash goes to carry the raft. After a while, he is exhausted, but hears that he is on the right direction. Brock and Misty say they did not say anything, making Ash believe he is hearing things and continues swimming. He hears something else and a wave separates the raft and him. Ash dives and sees something. The Pokémon communicates with him and goes up before he drowns. Misty checks via the Pokédex that is a Lapras. The Lapras' Telepathy causes it to communicate, saying that it needed to know whether they were good or ill-intentioned, as it got a quest from Santa to search for Jynx. Seeing how Ash used his strength to go to the North Pole, it is sure they are good-intentioned and promises to take them to North Pole. Team Rocket continue stalking them. Lapras warns them it will get cold, though Ash knows a bit of cold does not bother him. When they are near, Ash, Brock and Misty wrap themselves with Jynx's hair because of the freezing temperatures. Before they go to Santa's workshop, Team Rocket appear (exhausted and freezing). They want to get Santa Claus, the Jynx, making the heroes laugh for such a statement. Meowth launches a missile, and when the heroes panic, Team Rocket steal the Jynx, while the missile releases a net to bind the gang and Lapras. Team Rocket look in the workshop and see many Jynx, but see Santa Claus, leading Jessie to believe Jynx is not Santa Claus. The Santa hopes Lapras will be back soon for his boot, so Jessie points at his boot. The heroes come in to warn Santa, but Team Rocket tie him up. Being forced under Team Rocket's command, the Jynx load the submarine with presents. Jessie tells Santa this is a payback for the doll his Jynx stole. Jynx touches Jessie and reads her mind, seeing that she was upset when Jynx took her doll. Jynx goes away and brings her back the doll. Santa explains that he had the doll repaired, but when Jessie did not believe in Santa, he couldn't come to her. Jessie is touched and Santa asks of her to untie him up. Jessie does not want to and escapes with James and Meowth in the submarine. They get away, but Lapras appears and uses Ice Beam to freeze them, preventing them from moving. Ash sends Charmander, who uses Flamethrower to cut the rope. Charmander uses Fire Spin on the submarine, so Jessie sends James' Weezing, who uses Sludge to stop Charmander. Team Rocket escape the battle. Ash apologizes to Santa for this failure, but Santa knows they will get the presents, as his Jynx use Psywave to stop the submarine. They get the toys out, then blast Team Rocket off. During the night, Santa tells Lapras to get Ash, Brock and Misty back to Kanto, then rides off with his Ponyta. The heroes see the snow falling, but Ash forgot that he did not say to Santa what he wanted. Lapras tells him that Santa knows already, as Jynx brings them the presents. Team Rocket are awake and wait for Santa to come, even if Meowth believes he is not going to visit. Suddenly, Jynx appears and uses Lovely Kiss, which gets Team Rocket to sleep. Debuts Character Santa Claus Pokémon *Jynx *Lapras Move *Ice Beam *Lovely Kiss Trivia *The "Who is that Pokémon?" is Pidgeotto. *This episode was supposed to be aired as IL039, but because of IL038, it was aired at a later date. *Jessie reads out the title card of this episode instead of Ash. This is the second time this has happened since the third episode when Misty read out the title card of the episode. Mistakes *Because this episode was aired out of order, Ash's Charizard is still Charmander in this episode even though it evolved in into Charmeleon in IL043 and then into Charizard in IL046, Misty still has her Starmie and Horsea and Togepi is absent. *In two close-ups of Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Jynx after Jessie tells them that she and Team Rocket want to have Santa Claus, Ash's shirt and jacket are still missing. Gallery Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Christmas Specials